Battle for Firey's Kingdom/Eat Pie or Lie
Eat Pie or Lie is the fifth episode of Battle for Firey's Kingdom. In the episode, the challenge is picked to be a pie eating contest. Transcript Tree: Hey, Firey? Firey: Huh? Oh. What is it. Tree: Is it really true that Goiky has no shoplifting laws? Firey: Yeah it's true. Tree: Are you sure? Firey: Yes. I said it already. Tree: I'm not too sure... I don't want to be arrested? Firey: YES. THERE IS NONE! Tree: (silence) Are you sure? Firey: FOR THE LAST TIME, THERE IS NO SHOPLIFTING LAWS! Tree: (silence) I'm not so sure... Firey: (screaming) (BFFK intro) Tree: So, are you absolutely sure that- Firey: Please be quiet for the last time. Anyways, we need to do Cake at Stake! Tree: But my team won last ti- Firey: YES! I know that. Green Leaves, you lost last time so get over here! Dadadadadadadada Cake at Stake! Eggy: I'm s-s-scared a-again! Balloony: Everyone, don't panic, we can still win this! Saw: We could've won if you listened to me! Balloony: But I did! Gaty: And you should've stopped the other team from buying all that stuff! Barf Bag: Woah, everyone, calm down. Firey: We got 3 votes, IT WENT DOWN! Cake: (screaming) OH NO! Nickel: Eh, whatever. Firey: Anyways again, the cake today is a big chunk of ice. Needle: Ew, can we have something else? Pie: Wyeah, woi wagree. We wneed womewhing wetter when wat! Firey: Too bad. You are getting it anyway. Gaty and Ruby are safe at 0 votes. Gaty: Nice! (A ice chunk hits her and she goes flying) Ruby: Yay! (A ice chunk hits her too) Firey: Woah, maybe this ice chunk cake wasn't such a good idea. Grassy: Yeah, you don't say! Firey: Anyways, Grassy, you, Pie, Needle and Cake are all safe with 0. Needle: Oh no! (Ice chunks hit all of them and they go flying) Firey: So is Saw. (The ice chunk misses Saw) Saw: Hah, you missed me! Firey: Whatever. Eggy is safe as well with 0. Eggy: O-oh N-n-no! (A ice chunk hits her and she cracks) Firey: Ha-ha, she's dead. Donut and Bomby are safe too. (Donut and Bomby catches the ice) Donut: Hey, we catched it! Firey: Barf Bag and Nickel got 0 votes, so there safe. (The ice hits them and they go flying) Firey: Balloony and Taco. Both of you got more than 0 votes. Taco: WHAT? I'm too cool for anyone to vote for me! I SHOULD WIN! Balloony: I can't go! I'm team captain! Firey: Anyways, TV, show the votes! BALLOONY: 2 TACO: 1 Balloony: WHAT? B-BUT I'M TEAM CAPTAIN! I CAN'T BE ELIMINATED! Firey: Well, the viewers voted for you, so they want you out! So goodbye! Balloony: No, no, NO I CAN'T G- (Gets flinged to the LOL, lid shuts, locks) Gaty: With Balloony gone, who's gonna be the team leader? Taco: I should be team captain! Needle: Uh, no. No one likes you. Taco: HEY! Saw: Can I be team captain? Gaty: Well, your idea last episode was pretty good... Needle: Yeah! You can be team captain! Firey: Anyways, the fourth contest is a pie eating contest! Pie: Woah wo! Firey: Whichever team eats the most pie wins! And... GO! Saw: Okay team, let's eat our way to victory! Everyone except Pie: Yeah! Pie: Wum, wuys, wui won't weel wat wood.... (explodes) (everyone stares at him, and then they start eating the pie) Tree: Okay, people. The other team already started! We need to be quick to win! Basketball: You didn't have to tell me. I already ate 2. Tree: Basketball, that's not enough! We need to eat... Saw: Taco, how many pies have you eaten? Taco: Psh, I've eaten 12. Saw: Man, this contest is going by fast. (eats another slice of pie) Tree: More than 13, probably. Fries: That should be easy enough. (they start eating the pies) Coiny: Hopefully we can win! Puffball: I'm sure we will! (eats a slice of pie) Gulp! Golf Ball: According to my calculations,we will win if we eat at least 10 pies per minute! 8-Ball: That sounds like too much. Clock: How about 5 per minute? Golf Ball: That sounds good. Book: I'm starting to feel sick... Tree: Just keep eating! Saw: This is a tasty contest! Needle, how many pies have we eaten? Needle: 56. Saw: Wow! Taco: (eats pie) (sick noise) Guys, I'm fine... More pie please... Firey: Oh my oxygen! I forgot the health concerns of this contest! Taco: (sick noise) I'm fine... (throws up) Firey: Ew, gross! Barf Bag: Woah, calm down. (eats pie) Needle: Hey, Saw, we reached 75 pies eaten. Basketball: Hey, Tree, we reached 20 pies eaten. Tree: Okay, we're doomed. Firey: TIME'S UP! So, the Green Leaves, with 75 pies eaten, win! Saw: Yay! I knew we could do it! Ruby: Saw, you're so much better than Balloony! Tree: WHAT? We lost? Flower: Do you have a brain? YES WE LOST! Book: Ugh, I don't feel good... (Throws up on Tree) Tree: EW! Firey: Anyways, we have a new voting system! This time it will be like BFB, so type the letter in square brackets in the comments for who you want eliminated! Whoever gets the most votes will leave the show. Type "A" to eliminate TREE Type "B" to eliminate BASKETBALL Type "C" to eliminate ERASER Type "D" to eliminate PEN Type "E" to eliminate CLOCK Type "F" to eliminate ICE CUBE Type "G" to eliminate BOOK Type "H" to eliminate PUFFBALL Type "I" to eliminate 8-BALL Type "J" to eliminate COINY Type "K" to eliminate FRIES Type "L" to eliminate GOLF BALL Type "M" to eliminate EVIL LEAFY Type "N" to eliminate FLOWERCategory:Battle For Firey's Kingdom Category:Transcripts Category:SlimerGamer953 Category:Made by SlimerGamer953 Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA